


Cause if you stay around I'll sing you pretty sounds

by Rike



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Derek, Cute Stiles, Early Mornings, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is cute, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rike/pseuds/Rike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Mornings. Those were the times Stiles cherished the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause if you stay around I'll sing you pretty sounds

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started watching Teen Wolf with my friend and because I had this image stuck in my head and a little writers block going on, I wrote this. I may also be the biggest fluff fan ever. Or can only write that. Whatever, enjoy!

Early mornings. Those were the times Stiles cherished the most. 

When Derek was sleeping in because he had been out in the woods the night before, and was now getting the sleep he couldn't catch that night. 

The mornings when Stiles was awake already, watching the dust float through the steadily growing sunlight coming through the windows. 

But somehow he would always end up marvelling in the sight of an asleep and, yes, mostly naked Derek, amazed by the fact that someone like him could actually get to and get _into the head and heart_  of someone like Derek Hale. All tall, dark and brooding. Stubble and muscle. Also the werewolf part, but that was more or less secondary. 

The heart of gold in his chest, that had been what Stiles first fell for. And he still admired that more than anything. Stiles had told him that one night, in the safety of the dark and quiet. Derek had been silent for a few moments then, but tightened his arm around Stiles' back anyway and pulled him closer, so he could whisper into Stiles' ear. 

"You know" Derek had whispered in this deep but nonetheless soft tone that makes Stiles' hairs stand on end. 

"It has grown so much since I met you. I always was very protective of my pack, my family. But you made me...softer. More human. The pack makes me try so hard every day. But you, you make me content in being better. Happy."

Stiles had been left baffled, with goosebumps all over his body and a shiver running through it. 

"Wow" had been all he could bring out.

Thinking back, the younger had to smile. Late night confessions just were their thing. Because it felt safe, saying it when the world was asleep and only this one, important person could hear what you had to say. Nobody else had to know. 

But now, here in the sunlight, there was a feeling of contentment, too. Suddenly, the urge to scream out into the world that precious Derek Hale was his, all his, was almost overwhelming Stiles. And then he realized it. Love. 

With a nod he accepted it and moved on. 

Derek was lying on his stomach, with the duvet only barely reaching his hips, his bare back exposed and one arm held his head, whilst the other was sprawled over Stiles' hip.

In a slow motion, Stiles ghosted his fingers over the skin or Derek's arm up to his shoulder and back down to his hand again. That earned him a soft, quiet moan.

Spurred on, Stiles put Derek's hand onto the mattress and slowly leaned over Derek, hovering over his back.

Softly, he placed a kiss into the middle of the triskelion and heard Derek inhale sharply.

With a smile on his lips, Stiles leaned back and looked into sleepy eyes.

"Hey, broodie pants" he said, almost in a whisper.

Derek only hummed and pulled Stiles down to him.

"Why are you grinning" he mumbled, nearly inaudible.

Stiles only grinned wider.

"Just realized something, is all."

"Hmmm, and what's that?"

For a moment, the younger hesitated, because this was Derek. Would he really wanna hear this? Would he run away? But with a 'nah' in mind he tangled his fingers into dark hair and sighed.

"Well, I really, really would like some pancakes now and also - I love you."

A smile grew on Derek's lips.

"Mmmmh, that's nice."

And really, Stiles couldn't believe all the people saying that one of these answers was disappointing, because really? It was anything but.

Love really is nice. And if that wasn't enough, then the way Derek leaned up on his elbow to kiss Stiles like there was no tomorrow really, really was.


End file.
